


when you think happiness

by 5ambreakdown



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all fluff, but just some really tender fluff and love, just a blip of johnny, some banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ambreakdown/pseuds/5ambreakdown
Summary: the united states is a mess right now, so i wrote fluff to cope
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	when you think happiness

**Author's Note:**

> takes place at the beginning of season five when moira is in bosnia, hence, well, johnny. 
> 
> all my u.s. lovelies! hang in there!! we'll be okay.
> 
> i have been a mad rush of anxiety and dread since acb's nomination to the supreme court, and i really just needed some fluff from these two boys. we're in for a hell of a few weeks. enjoy, i hope it helps you like it helped me. love y'all 🖤
> 
> title from "tim mcgraw" by taylor swift, but maggie roger's cover inspired it.

It was a rare night at Ray’s where it was just the two of them. Both, unfortunately, were exhausted by the time they were finally able to close the store, having a surprisingly busy day. Deliveries - normally staggered as to not overwhelm them - arrived all at once, groups from some convention in Elmdale came through and left everything turned off-center and ruffled, Twyla gave them the wrong lunch order, and Johnny even came by the store. 

Well, he walked through the door, wandered aimlessly around the store for a bit - obviously building up to ask a favor - and volunteered to help them. David and Patrick tried to insist that no, they didn’t need his help, but he looked so- dejected. Lost. A little pathetic. David and Patrick gave each other one look and knew to give him a break. So Johnny, apparently, was with them for a few hours.

By the time they make it to Ray’s, it’s already dark outside. David goes straight up the stairs, Patrick trailing behind. He flings open the door to Patrick’s room and flops down on the bed. Really, there is no other way to describe it other than  _ flopping _ . He didn’t even put his bag down, his fingers still loosely curled around the handles. 

Patrick laughs lightly from the doorway, shaking his head as he moves to kneel at the foot of the bed. He pats David’s calf before he begins removing his shoes where his feet are still hanging off the end of the bed. Once both of their shoes are off and David’s bag is now safely on the floor, Patrick somehow musters the energy to undo his button up and remove his belt so he’s just in jeans and a t-shirt. Now mildly content with the state of dress, he falls on the bed, halfway on David so that one leg overlaps his, half his chest on his back.

David lets out a muffled, delayed groan a few moments after impact. Patrick turns his head against David’s back so he doesn’t waste the effort of speaking just to have his words blocked. “I know you had plans to fuck me into the mattress tonight, but I don’t think I’m up for it.”

“Oh thank God,” he groans out, not even taking the baited joke. 

“So we’re good to just-”

“Yes. God yes.”

Patrick hums, burrowing himself further into David. 

“Ugh. This isn’t comfortable. Can you-” He swats aimlessly in Patrick’s direction, miraculously avoiding hitting an eye.

“Yeah. Yep.” Patrick’s up, shifting upward on the bed and pulling David up with him. 

They both strip their jeans, Patrick helping David when he gets stuck trying to take off his sweater. In just their boxers and undershirts, they collapse onto each other back against the pillows, letting out contented, exhausted groans. 

David buries his head into Patrick’s side, arms wrapping around his middle. He grunts something that sounds like  _ blankets, _ so Patrick manages to maneuver the duvet out from underneath them. He wraps an arm around David’s shoulders, absentmindedly drawing patterns on his exposed hip, his other hand coming to rest atop David’s arm.

It starts with light swirls, weird ovals, figure eights. He draws stars, some more swirls. At one point he draws a rectangle with a heavy finger just to fuck with him, earning himself a pinch in the side. He works on some hearts eventually, lazy motions looping across David’s skin. 

David mumbles into his chest, his face almost completely buried in his shirt. 

“What was that?” Patrick asks, kissing the top of David’s head and resting his chin in the same spot. 

“Hmm. I just love you. A lot.” He sounds so sleepy and happy and  _ content _ and Patrick’s heart does Olympic-grade flips and swoops. 

_ I just love you _ . Like it’s so incredibly easy and natural. And it is, for them. It’s second nature. Patrick’s honestly not sure how we went so long not knowing what love actually felt like, how he spent nearly half his life settling for fine. His heart hurts knowing that David went through so much of his life longing for something people refused to spare him even the slightest of, being left to numb that ache with whatever he could, only to be hurt further in the process.

But they found each other. They are here, wrapped in each other’s arms. Absolutely exhausted, yes, but Patrick wouldn’t trade it for anything - and he’s pretty confident David wouldn’t either. 

“I love you.”

“Mhmm. Yes. But not more than me.” He can feel David’s smirk against his chest.

“Not possible.” David pinches his side, making him squirm until he, apparently, has no choice but to roll them over so he can pin David against the mattress, their hands interlocked above his head.

“That was not necessary!”

“Oh, but I think it was.” He swoops down to kiss him, gentle and sweet and yet bruising with all the love he could possibly pour into it.

But exhaustion outweighs his ability to hold himself up, so he collapses unto David with a  _ thud _ , eliciting a less than graceful  _ oomf _ from his boyfriend. Instead of being pushed off like he half expects, David brings his arms around him, around his shoulders and back, even swinging a leg over his. Patrick buries himself into the crook of his neck, surrounding himself in David and only David. 

“I still love you more, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> against my better judgement, find me on tumblr! [@5ambreakdown](https://5ambreakdown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
